My Never
by Suisidle
Summary: Post episodio 1x22. Michael deve dire addio a Nikita, spedita da Operation in una missione suicida.


**My Never **

_**Will you think of me,  
>In time?<br>It's never my luck,  
>So nevermind.<br>I wanna say your name,  
>But the pain starts<br>Again,  
>It's never my luck,<br>So nevermind.**_

_(Blue October – My Never)_

a Michael/Nikita story from "La Femme Nikita".

Missione suicida. L'avevano spedita ad una missione suicida.

Aveva fatto degli errori durante l'ultima missione però non pensavo che Madelaine e Operation prendessero una decisione così drastica.

Poi l'ho vista. Lì davanti a me con quei capelli biondi e quel sorriso ignara di tutto.

Mi chiese se andava tutto bene, come poteva andare tutto bene?

Si e no due ore prima eravamo nel suo appartamento, abbracciati, cercando di capire cos'era questo sentimento così forte che ci univa e adesso dovevo starmene fermo, immobile e fare finta di nulla, mentre l'unica persona che contava qualcosa per me veniva spedita in missione senza possibilità di ritorno.

Mi limitai a dirle che andava tutto bene.

Non potevo rischiare di rivelarle cosa stava succedendo, qualcuno ci stava sicuramente osservando.

Ero sicuro di aver visto Madeleine, infatti quando mi girai era proprio dietro di me. Le feci un cenno con la testa e montai sul furgone.

Non c'è mai privacy nella Sezione.

Insieme a noi nel van c'erano anche Walter e Birkoff, come gli altri non erano a conoscenza del secondario scopo della missione.

Prima di far scendere la squadra operativa sul posto previsto fermai Nikita.

- Cosa c'è Michael?-

Non risposi ma le feci scivolare in mano un PDA.

- Tienilo con te. Con questo comunicheremo da qualsiasi parte ti trovi. Ora vai -.

La vidi perplessa ma si allontanò comunque.

La guardai andare via e dentro di me pregai, "_fa che non le succeda niente_".

Rientrai nel van come se nulla fosse successo e feci cenno a Birkoff di iniziare la comunicazione con la squadra.

La missione consisteva nel far detonare il rifugio della Freedom League con del C4 fornito da Walter.

La prima parte andò bene, non ci furono complicazioni e le bombe vennero innescate tranquillamente.

Quello che non avevamo spiegato, ne a loro ne a Walter e Birkoff, era che il tempo fra l'innesco e la detonazione era insufficiente per far si che la squadra riuscisse a scappare.

In parole povere, dovevano saltare in aria con l'intero edificio.

Walter se ne rese conto quasi subito visto che dallo schermo del portatile riusciva a controllare il tempo rimanente delle cariche esplosive.

- Michael c'è poco tempo, dobbiamo tirarli fuori di lì! -

Guardai Walter e scossi la testa.

- Michael c'è Nikita là dentro! -

Sostenni il suo sguardo e con aria fredda, fingendo che la cosa non fosse importante dissi:

- Lascia perdere.-

A quel punto si mosse anche Birkoff che afferrò il computer, non avevo altra scelta.

Puntai la pistola contro lui e Walter, smisero di opporre resistenza ma leggevo nei loro occhi l'odio e il disprezzo che provavano verso la Sezione e, perché no, anche verso di me.

"_Missione suicida. Scappa, sei libera_." corto e diretto. Schiacciai invio e sperai che le arrivasse.

Mi dispiaceva lasciarla, non vederla. Solo la sua presenza alla Sezione mi faceva stare meglio.

Non lo davo mai a vedere, ma tenevo a lei moltissimo.

Quella era l'unica soluzione, lei desiderava la libertà fin dal principio. Lo ripeteva sempre.

Adesso, finalmente, si era avverato il suo sogno.

Lei era libera, io restavo prigioniero.

Passò un mese, poi due, poi tre... alla fine non avevo notizie di Nikita da ben sei mesi.

L'ultima volta che l'ho vista era nel van insieme agli altri operativi destinati alla cancellazione.

Ero nervoso e in ansia.

Possibile che sia rimasta uccisa? Possibile che non abbia lottato?

Riuscivo sempre a controllare le mie emozioni durante le missioni, ma all'interno della sezione era diverso. **Tutto** mi ricordava lei.

C'erano giorni in cui fissavo per ore lo schermo del computer in attesa di un suo messaggio.

Le scrivevo sempre le solite tre parole da sei mesi: "_Nikita ci sei?_" ma non ricevevo mai una risposta.

Non mi preoccupavo nemmeno più di cosa potevano pensare gli altri. Nemmeno di cosa pensavano Madeleine e Operation. Era colpa loro in fin dei conti se io stavo così.

Ero arrabbiato. Con loro, con Nikita che non si faceva sentire ma soprattutto con me stesso.

Non dovevo affezionarmi così a lei, non dopo l'esperienza con Simone.

Eppure fin dall'inizio sentivo qualcosa.

Quando la vidi per la prima volta, quella ragazza innocente rinchiusa in una cella.

Prima la cella della prigione, poi quella della Sezione.

Quando vidi l'espressione dei suoi occhi alla vista del posto dove c'era la sua finta bara.

La rabbia quando le dissi che, se non si atteneva agli ordini, sarebbe stata sepolta lì davvero.

Mi accorsi di essermene affezionato quando Operation mi disse di eliminarla perché secondo lui non era adatta. Mi impuntai e lo feci desistere.

Arrivò subito un avvertimento da parte sua, "_lascia le emozioni fuori dal gioco Michael_".

Freddo e calcolatore com'ero risposi subito di si, che non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Intanto, la _mia_ Nikita faceva progressi.

- Michael sei pronto? -

L'istruttore di karate mi fece smettere di pensare. Risposi con un secco "_si_" e mi difesi da calci e pugni del mio avversario.

Senza pensare, o forse pensavo di sfogare la mia rabbia, li sferrai un calcio a tamburo sul ginocchio.

Cascò a terra.

L'istruttore si chinò per controllare e mi guardò scuotendo il capo.

- E' rotto. -

Come se nulla fosse, risposi con un "mi dispiace" e uscii dalla stanza.

Mi rifugiai nel mio ufficio e per l'ennesima volta scrissi il solito messaggio: "_Nikita ci sei?_" e, come sempre non ottenni risposta.

END.


End file.
